line_townfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoyuki Morikawa
Tomoyuki Morikawa (Morikawa Toshiyuki, 1967 January 26, -), the Japan male voice actor , narrator , singer . Accelerator one representative director. Character Mainly cool handsome role in the anime, big brother specific sub-character role, often play a cool-headed filled with beautiful villain, especially " FINAL FANTASY VII "(" ADVENT CHILDREN of "later) Sephiroth of the masterpiece in good looking villain one of the. On the other hand, " BLEACH "Kurosaki Isshin and of" RAVE Gail high tension a father character in the Glory of "," SLAM DUNK "Mito Yohei and" X - X - "in the Ao軌征one wolf (animated TV version) a good young man, " ONE PIECE "in properly crawl of comical fish person, I played God Enel of villain. Moreover, " Pretty Cure Splash Star Goyan and "of" Toriko sometimes do a old man role, such as Jiro ". " The Brave of Gold Goldran Walter Waruzakku of "is, says his is the role of satisfaction that could break away from the spell of quiet root dark character, and things. In Movie dubbed, Ewan McGregor it has served as the almost exclusive. Tom Cruise is initially Hirotaka Suzuoki in dedicating is, Morikawa mainly Sunday Movie theater had been in charge, etc., " The Last Samurai began to charge in dedicating later ". Good young man, handsome, luck-pusher, such as blacks pop off as singing, the width of the acting is wide. Besides Keanu Reeves , Jude Law , Owen Wilson , Chris O'Donnell , Martin Freeman is responsible for dubbing such as (see for details appearance list). BL and has many appearances in the works, and is widely known as the "Emperor" of the BL field undisputed. Cast work ※ bold main character. TV anime 1989 * RPG legend Hepoi (pounding Gee, ghost Castle, leopard Than Castle, Banzain, Kazeta 7 ) * Dash! Yonkuro (Kato Hayabusa, Jiro) * Chimpui (Aporofu Prince) 1990 * Three-eyed One (boys) 1991 * Holly the Ghost (Perky) * Genji Tsūshin Agedama (Sato, Morikawa searches) * Anpanman 117 episodes (trunk Man) * Yokoyama bright Three Kingdoms ( Reitei RyuHiroshi) * Chibi Maruko Chan (yacht-chan) 1992 * Free to tomorrow kick (Johan Johansen) * Dexter seasons 1-5 (D Bo~ui / Tekkaman blade ) * Contact hoo! Ryoma (Sakamoto Kentaira, Fukuoka Fuji Next, Shigetaro Chiba) * Papuwa (Jean) * Yu Yu ☆ ☆ white paper (Ryohofu, death people Wakamaru) 1993 * Aoki legend Shoot! (Atsushi Kamiya) * Mobile Suit Gundam V ( Metche Rubens , Kill Tandan , Kuffu Salomon ) * GS Graces (Pete) * Slam Dunk (Yohei Mito, Kiyota Nobunaga, Kuwata NoboriOsamu) * Little Women II: Jo's Boys (Franz Hoffman) 1994 * Very! Lucky Man (victory man, half-fish people) * Sailor Moon S (Kazama) * Marmalade Boy (Brian) * Yamato Takeru (Mikadzuchi) * Brave Police J-Decker (Knight criminal Duke / emergency coalescence Duke Fire, geometric Ida three brothers eldest son YoshiTeru) 1995 * Saint Tail (Masato Sado) * Mobile Suit Gundam W (husband, Abdul, Nicole, military officers and others) * Gulliver Boy (Lawrence) * Bear Pooh Taro (son of guinea fowl) * Neighborhood Story (Tashiro Yusuke) * Twelve races supporting Bakuretsu Etorenja (Pochiro, Horus) * NINKU - Shinobusora - 8 episodes (ShuToshi) * Virtua Fighter (ONIMARU) * The Brave of Gold Goldran (Walter Waruzakku / Eater-Izakku captain) * Romeo's Blue Skies (Adolfo Montobani) 1996 * Mobile New Century Gundam X ( Shagia Frost ) * Nadesico (Tsukishin-moto Ichiro) * Crayon Shin-chan (須毛KomaShiro, police officers, hairdresser) * Hell Teacher Nu-base - ( Tamamo Kyosuke ) * City Hunter The Secret Service (subordinates) * Slayers NEXT (Keith) 1997 * Anime Ganbaregoemon (Harakiri = seppuku round) * Kindaichi Case Files ( Akechi Kengo ) * Critical Blow (Kei Iwase) * Sword-style romance Berserk (Griffith) * Slayers TRY (Rarumusu) * Chinese best! (Callao) * Fortune Quest L (Clay · S · Anderson) * Pokemon ( ghost ) * and Do not Leave Me Alone, Daisy (Yamakawa X) * Mach GoGoGo (second installment) (masked Racer X ) * MAZE ☆爆熱space-time (chic) * Detective Conan (Hisashi Kijima) 1998 * Weiß kreuz (Tetsuya Asada) * Gasaraki (Kuwashima captain, Okawa captain, king multiple roots, Gunter research chief) * Flint the Time Detective (Masked man / reading G, Mozart, Miyamoto Musashi) * When idling Extract Nazca (Wasukaru) * Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo !! Masaru-san (Kometchi) * DT Eightron (Lodi) * TRIGUN (Kesukasu) * Neo Ranga (iron Hayato) * Marvelous Melmo (Renewal Edition) (Nozawa) * Pokemon ( Shiba ) * MASTER Keaton (Nikolai) * Mamotte Shugogetten (Izumo Miyauchi) * Yu-Gi-Oh ☆ ☆ king ( Jonouchi Katsuya ) 1999 * Aesop World (quinacridonequinone) * Steel Angel Kurumi (brand over Dr.) * SURF SIDE HIGH-SCHOOL (Abe Hiroya) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (Ichiro Suzuki, gray, buckwheat Shin) * City Hunter Special emergency live coverage!? Last moment of thugs Saehane 獠 (Mad Dog) * Suicide-kun and (g) * Zoids -ZOIDS- (Heinz) * God Den Hakken (thunderclap, Hazuki) * Armored rescue troops Resutoru (Michael Heron) * Legend of Himiko (MurasakiKaoru-raku) 2000 * Hiwou War Chronicles (between black hoe, concentric) * Kindaichi Case Files (Club of Ed 2 ) * Fantasy Madden Saiyuki (flame) * Corrector Yui (Kosuke) * Strange Dawn (Deum) * Extinction of the island (Shinichi) * Digimon Adventure 02 (Mamimon, Takeno-nai Haruhiko, Oikawa Yuki husband) * Fabre teacher name detective (Boyer / spider Baron) * Darkness Descendants (TatsumiTadashi Ichiro) * Mon Colle Knights (Ogre Power Brothers ) * ONE PIECE (ha ha chan) 2001 * Inuyasha (abyss, Hitomi shadow sword) * X - X - (Ao軌征Ichiokami) * Angel Tales (Australian Blue Dragon) * Cosmo Warrior Zero (War Rias zero) * Desert of pirate! Captain Bowser (Wolf, gray) * Love! Bubu Chacha (Tim) * Digimon Adventure 02 (Belial Van Demon) * Fighting Spirit ( Alexandre Vu~orugu-Zangief ) * Pokemon Crystal Raikou thunder legendary (Musa) * RAVE (Gail Glory) * Detective Conan (Joji Ueda) 2002 * Aquarian Age Sign for Evolution (Abuto Cage) * Monkey Typhoon (Saitosu) * Wang BANDIT JING (Van mousseux) * Odd steel fairy Loulan (ONIMARU) * Kiddy Grade (Shizario) * Kinnikuman II world ( Terry The Kid , fork-the-Giant , Bananaman, King Castle) * Cyborg 009 THE CYBORG SOLDIER (Kane) * Tokyo Mew Mew (dragon moon cake) * Adventurers (boyhood of Columbus, Bartolomeo) * Flame of mirage (below between YoriyukiRyu) 2003 * F-ZERO Falcon legend ( Liu Suzaku , O'Donnell) * SUBMARINE SUPER 99 (Built Oyama, pilot) * Ninja Scroll dragon jewel Hen (Yagyu nightly) * Saint Beast - Holy Beast Advent Hen (Australian Blue Dragon) * PEACE MAKER Kurogane (Ichimura Ryunosuke) * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Hayashimizu Atsunobu) * Pokemon Advanced Generation (Sekido) * Let's go straight. (Kyosuke Watanabe) * LAST EXILE (Alex Lowe) * ONE PIECE (Enel) 2004 * Maou! (Weller Sir Konrad, Engiwaru bird, Robaruto Weller) * Kinnikuman II world ULTIMATE MUSCLE (Terry The Kid, Ricardo ) * Tenge (Takayanagi Mitsuomi) * Tokinonakade - Hachiyo Sho - (Nue) * BLEACH ( Kurosaki Isshin , Tsubakioni, Kaname Tōsen ) * Let's go straight. Second phase (Kyosuke Watanabe) * MADLAX (Karossua) * Ni Kakero to ring 1 (Napoleon) 2005 * Glass Mask (2005) ( Hayami Masumi ) * Gallery Fake (Fujita ReiTsukasa) * Maou! The second series (Weller Sir Konrad, Engiwaru bird) * SHUFFLE! (Satan ) * Sukisho (Mizuumitsuki Ayano) * SPEED grapher (Suitengu darling) * Aquarion (Atama翅(Thoma)) * Damekko Dōbutsu (Yuni彦) * DIGITAL MONSTER X-evolution (Mamimon) * 闘牌legend Akagi - genius - that landed in darkness (white clothes ) * NARUTO - Naruto - (Kimi Maro) * BUZZER BEATER (Tachyon) * Petopeto-san (Maeda ruled City) * Lime Colors Nagareki Tan X CROSS ~ love today Hetekudasai. ~ (Gamo Daisuke) 2006 * Otogi Musketeers Little Red Riding Hood (Jed) * Initials D Fourth Stage (Daiki Ninomiya) * Gakuen Heaven BOY'S LOVE HYPER! (Hideaki Nakajima) * Kinnikuman II world ULTIMATE MUSCLE2 (Terry The Kid, Ricardo, fork-the-Giant) * Karin (black rose of Prince) * - When you wake up in love angel Angelique - heart (patron St. Ernst of the Holy Beast steel) * Saiunkoku story (eye楸瑛) * Boy Onmyoji (Blue Dragon) * Super Robot Wars OG - Divine Wars - (Kyosuke and southern) * The Melancholy (Tamar Hiroshi) * 009-1 (Loki) * The sun of the Apocalypse (Haneda Ryotaro) * D.Gray-man (Tiki Mick) * NIGHT HEAD GENESIS (KiriHara Naoto) * NANA (Takumi Ichinose) * Pretty Cure Splash Star (Goyan) * BLACK LAGOON (Zhang Restoration) ** BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage (Zhang Restoration) 2007 * El Cazador de la Bruja (Roberto) * Tomorrow - of Love Angel Angelique - shine (patron St. Ernst of the Holy Beast steel) * Saiunkoku story the second series (eye楸瑛) * SHUFFLE! MEMORIES (Satan ) * Skull Man (Masaki Jindai) * ~ Saint Beast - Koin epic Angel Tan (Australian Blue Dragon) * ZOMBIE-LOAN (tortoiseshell) * Devil May Cry (Dante) * BLUE DRAGON (Homeron) 2008 * Allison and Lilia (Toravu~asu) * Casshern Sins (Dio) * Maou! Third series (Weller Sir Konrad, Engiwaru bird) * Gegege no Kitaro (fifth installment) (Nakagawa Kunio) * Junjo Romantica (Isaka Ryuichiro) * Junjo Romantica 2 (Isaka Ryuichiro) * Nodame Cantabile Paris Hen (Jean Donade~yuu) * Penguin problems (Kobayashi Johnny, mysterious creatures, somewhere subordinates, gorgeous man, narration) * Pokemon Diamond & Pearl ( bur reed ) * Blade of the Immortal (fake one) * MAJOR 4th Season (Jeff Keene) * All kinds of spirits and goblins of Hako (enoki Kizu AyaJiro) * Mokke (Nakahara) 2009 * Inuyasha Kanketsuhen (hell) * Trapeze (fair Yamashita) * Sengoku Basara ( Katakura Kojuro ) * Blue Sky route ( Zhao Yun ) * The Tower of Druaga ～The Sword of URUK～ (Uragon) * NARUTO - Naruto - Shippuden (you Maro, four Hokage, Minato Namikaze ) * Hanasaka Keru youth (倣立people) * MAJOR 5th season (Jeff Keane, Sudeshi, Alex Gonzalez, father other Sato Kotobuki也) * RIDEBACK - Ride back - (Kifa) 2010 * Otomeyokai pomegranate (MegumiHisashi) * Super Robot Wars OG - di Inspector - (Kyosuke and southern, Beowulf) * Sengoku BASARA Vol.2 (Katakura Kojuro) * Chu-Bra !! (Continued) * Nodame Cantabile Finale (Jean Donade~yuu) * Hakuoki Hekketsuroku ( Matsudaira Katamori ) * Panty & Stocking with garter belt (storm-Cools) * Hime Chen! Otogi Chick Idol Lilpri (Igarashi E) * Penguin problem Max (Kobayashi Johnny) * MAJOR 6th season (Jeff Keane, Alex Gonzalez, live coverage Ana) * Ni Kakero to ring 1 Kage-do Hen (Napoleon) 2011 * A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives (Tenma) * Wolverine (Cyclops) * X-MEN (Cyclops) * From a'm not at all like something that your brother ne !! (attack) * The world's first love (Isaka Ryuichiro) * The world's first love 2 (Isaka Ryuichiro) * Deadman Wonderland (Higashitsuru angle) * Toriko (Jiro) * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Herbert Mueller) * Penguin problems DX? (Kobayashi Johnny) * Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (Ragou) * Ni Kakero to ring 1 World Championship edition (Napoleon Valois) 2012 * Aquarion EVOL (Atama翅) * The Knight in the Area (Tendo Kazuhide) * Kimi to Boku. 2 (ten teacher) * Ginga e Kickoff !! (Phantom Higemegane / Furuya Lin) * Kingdom (Li Mu) * Gintama ' (Sasaki ISaburo) * Shirokuma Cafe (Pandamama, panda grandpa, visitors, scholars) * Hagure hero of brutal aesthetics (Satan Gariusu) * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God the second series (Herbert Mueller) * Ices (Kuga-san SoKaoru) * BRAVE10 (Yukimura Sanada) * Magi (Hugo kun 8 ) * ROBOTICS; NOTES (Kimishima Kou) * ONE PIECE episode of moderate-to-officer of tears and fellow Bonds (ha ha chan) 2013 * Ixion Saga DT (Marian's brother) * Cuticle Detective Inaba (Ogino Kuniharu 9 10 ) * Kingdom the second series (Li Mu 11 ) * Sword Art Online Extra Edtion (Kikuoka MakotoJiro) * Island cultivation of Asia Risshiden ( ShimaKosaku ) * Fighting Spirit Rising (Alexandre Vu~orugu-Zangief) * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God third series (Herbert Mueller) * Maoyu (Fuyusabi-o) * Magi (Magi A) * Magi The kingdom of magic (narration 3 ) * Metal Fight Beyblade ZeroG (Ragou) * LINE OFFLINE salaryman (Moon assistant manager) * LINE TOWN (Moon) 2014 * Gods of mischief (Toto Caduceus 12 ) * Gundam G Rekongisuta (Cahill Saint) * Captain Earth (midsummer sun) * Kindaichi Case Files R (Kengo Akechi 13 ) * Battle Spirits Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero (Neikusu of Yokoshima-kai reincarnation) * True Strange + (weight 14 ) * Strange + (weight 15 ) * Sengoku BASARA Judge End (Katakura Kojuro 16 ) * Sword Art Online II (Kikuoka MakotoJiro) * Terra Formars "Annex No. 1 Guide" (Seven Star Hilma 17 ) * Bakumatsu Rock ( Toshizo Hijikata 18 ) * Buddy Complex (Alf lead Galante 19 ) * Pikaia! (Andrew Parker 20 ) * Hero bank (Himuro Fuyuoni) * Magic war (Aiba ten 21 ) * Detective Conan ( Haneda Hideyoshi ) 2015 * Isuca (the mystery of man / Irudana 22 ) * Kindaichi Case Files R (Phase 2) (Akechi Kengo) * Gintama ° (Sasaki ISaburo) * Junjo Romantica 3 (Isaka Ryuichiro) * DIABOLIK LOVERS MORE, BLOOD (month Sina Carla 23 ) * Durarara !! × 2 approval (Egoru 24 ) * Durarara !! × 2 translocation (Egoru 25 ) * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (Tamar Hiroshi) * FAIRY TAIL (mulled-Gières) * Fate / kaleid liner Prisma ☆ Ilya zwei Hertz! (student council president) * Fist of the North Star strawberry flavor ( Shin 26 ) * Pillow boys (Iida YukariIchiro 27 )